This invention relates to a fire alarm device having a temperature sensor and/or a smoke sensor installed in the roomside air inlet of an air conditioner, which can promptly and accurately sense the danger of a fire disaster when it is just beginning.
The conventional fire alarm system, of which the electric wires are laid indoors and the fire alarm sensor (temperature sensor and/or smoke sensor) is installed in the ceiling of the building, usually can not sense fire disaster promptly because the sensor is far from the source of fire, or the electric wires have been burn down or melted by the fire. The kitchen in a home or a restaurant, generally speaking, is a place in which a fire is apt to start; however, smoke from cooking may make the smoke alarm system misidentify it as a signal of a fire disaster. Also, the temperature sensor may be delayed in identifying a fire disaster because of the indoor temperature may be adjusted by an air conditioner. Thereby, the effect of fire prevention is not obvious by using the above mentioned facilities. Furthermore, the conventional fire alarm system gives an alarm based on a sensed value when it reaches a preset threshold which is usually a little bit higher than the actual critical value in order to prevent misjudgement, which relatively reduces the desired effect of fire prevention.